


ABO新生教程09

by LANplanet



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANplanet/pseuds/LANplanet





	ABO新生教程09

09

 

“鸣人……”  
身上人的声音哑哑的，沉沉的，好像用尽全力克制着喷涌而出的欲望。

鸣人觉得整个身体软软的都被欲望沾满，他模模糊糊地扭动着身体，喉间发出类似呻吟般浅浅的声音，他的手忍不住去攀佐助的脖子。

“你这样我可能忍不住了。”  
黑发人拨开鸣人额间被汗液粘湿的头发，凑到他耳边，一字一句都是情欲。

“唔……我……嗯……已经准备好了。”  
金发人的声线是颤抖着的，这一切对他来说都未知且刺激到无法令他相信。

“不要害怕。”  
黑发人的声音竟在此时还保留着几份近乎心疼的柔和，他方才在金发人腰际的手开始往下游移，经过腹腔近乎完美的肌肉线条，一手握住了金发人的膝盖。

“觉得疼就咬我的肩膀……好吗？”他低低地说，然后认真地最后确认了身下人的反应。

金发人轻轻地点了点头，他的脸庞、耳尖、甚至是脖颈都正泛红，他湿漉漉的眼睛晶亮晶亮，在夜晚中闪烁着某种蓝色的光。

就像是某种盛情的邀请，金发人大胆地抚上佐助放在自己膝盖上的手背，然后向上一扶——他曲着的双腿于是长得更开，两腿之间的旖旎景色既是羞涩却又张扬地展开在他身上那人的眼前。

佐助低头，他黑曜石般的双眸里此刻只有鸣人全身上下全部的景象，就像是每一寸皮肤都要吞噬入腹一样，他看着他——

柔软像阳光般的发梢，眼角泪珠盈睫，他咬着的唇，甚至只是他喉结上下移动的细小动作……

他深深的眼神扫过每一个角落，连一个细节都不愿意落下，认真得惊人。

直到很久之后他唇角贴在鸣人的耳朵边，轻轻咬上了那人的耳垂——然后他更用力地握紧鸣人的膝盖，用力往前挺进。

那一下子爆炸一般精神和肉体上的快感就像一下子找到一个突破口，要在这黑夜席卷。黑发人克制不住在他喉间的低沉喘息，他舌尖接近贪婪地舔舐着身下人光滑圆润的耳垂。

而他每一次的撞击都让鸣人发出情难自禁的、颤抖着的叫声：他想克制住着羞耻的声音却抵不过直觉上无尽的快感，矛盾的感受让他的声音反而愈加诱人和迷乱。

“鸣人……”在不断抽出和挤进金发人身体里的间隙，佐助半咬着他的耳垂，低沉地要求，“我从后面……好吗？”

鸣人完全像是没了意识一般胡乱地点了点头，然后在黑发人的帮助下翻了个身子，以更加羞耻的方式跪着趴在了佐助身下——他的腰际精细得惊人，此时的动作更凸显出了他下腹连接着腰和臀腿的柔和的、惊人般优美的曲线。

“小狐狸。”  
黑发人低沉地这么说，嗓音沙哑。

然后他弯下腰去贴着鸣人的背脊，像对待宝物似的轻轻地亲吻着他脊背上的肌肤，手再一次抚上鸣人的腰际。

 

>>>

 

一轮又一轮的冲刺之后鸣人完全是用完了全身上下所有的力气， 他眼角还挂着方才的泪水，额前的头发还湿着，脸颊上的潮红也尚未褪去。

像温顺的小动物，他靠在身边黑发人的肩膀上，依靠着那人的身体缩成一团。

方才的画面每一帧都像梦一样，就算只是不小心偷看到一眼，都会叫人不敢置信、甚至羞耻到惊呼。

而佐助正侧头看着肩膀上金色脑袋的睡眼，从他的视角看去金发人的每一根睫毛都弯曲得可爱，月光下他睫毛的阴影甚至落在了下眼睑上，有一片柔和的光影。

就算是他也忍不住伸出手，轻轻碰了碰鸣人的睫毛。

鸣人被弄醒，抬起头眨巴着眼睛困惑地看着佐助。  
那样子可爱得真就像只小狐狸。

“弄醒你了吗。”明知故问的问句。

“混蛋佐助……你不累吗……”鸣人迷迷糊糊地说着，蹭了蹭身边人的肩膀。

“不累。”佐助的声音很轻，“你累了先睡，我看着你。”

“有什么好看的嘛……你也是笨蛋！所以啊……不准说我吊车尾了哦……”鸣人估计是半个人已经在梦境里，话都说得前言不搭后语。

“不行。”果然是强制性地拒绝了。

黑发人向着肩膀上那团成一团的鸣人微微侧了侧头，看上去就像在蹭他的脑袋。

“快睡吧，”他说，声音好听得像是安眠曲，“明天带你去你最喜欢的地方。”

“唔……嗯……”

鸣人实在是撑不住困意，终于是像梦境投降。睡着前的最后一刻， 他记得自己安心地闻着脑袋下枕着的那个人身上熟悉的、好闻到不行的清凉味道。

永远……永远。

他想着，然后睡去。


End file.
